Flor
Flor Flor is a plant like alien in the Xitrix. Later on in Jen 10 Alien’s Unlimited, she is shown to be a biological being instead of just plant based. Appearence Flor has a rather strange appearance. She has the upper body of type structure of a woman, while her legs are five thick vines that sprout from her torso. She has two hands, each with three long fingers and an opposable thumb. Her body is doted with many different and delightful smelling flowers. She has a crop of hair that hangs to about mid waist region. She had two pupiless eyes and a mouth, that can spew out any type of plant poison if needed. Abilities Flor is extremely strong and can lift more than thirty times her own body weight. She has the ability to control plants and use them to her advantage. Her flowers all have different purposes and so different abilities which were realized in the episode “How to plant a bomb”, for instance she can dispatch a lily of the valley and it can wrap itself around the enemy or use a belladonna to create paralysis in an enemy. Since Jen is no Botonist and doesn’t plan on becoming one she trusts on the help of her friends to help examine the array of chemicals inside each flower, and since most of toxins contained in the flowers are lethal she rarely uses this ability. Flor can also root herself into the ground, stretch her fingers like vines, and become any plant she wishes. She also has a regenerating factor by reproducing plant cells in the limb trying to be replaced. She is also very nimble and quick. Weakness Flor like most plant species, can’t survive in the cold. If left in te cpld to long or devoid of sunlight/water she will shrivel up and die. She can also be cut open with plant cutting utensils such as saws and other blades even scissors. She is also affected by many kinds of poison including weed killers. While she can usually combat any of these poisons with her own deadly chemicals none are strong enough to block enemy toxins. Fires can burn her while to much water can drown her. Planet Flor comes from the jungle, plant world of Flos. She is a Fleurian one of the many plant species that inhabit Flos. The Fleurians are a mostly peaceful race, although they have been known to have brutal clan wars and the occasional sacrifice(any weary traveler who gets to close to their camp.) They don’t have any sophisticated technology as it would destroy the great jungles of Flos. They do however have small tools made of plant fibers and stones. They seem to have a physic bond with plants, feeling and being able to communicate and control plants to their will. Pain is not something they experience as they usually travel in packs and attack defenseless unarmed travelers. While the Fleurians worship “Mother Nature” they will not go out of their way to make sure she is safe, especially if it endangers themselves. Instead they are like a police force, cleaning up where there needs to be cleaning up and leaving after that. Male Fleurians can shoot deadly projectiles from their arms at a distance, and at will which comes in especially well for this particular task, an ability that has been shown to be possessed by Undergrowth. The Pyronite female Cosmia collected Fleurian DNA from a Fleurian tribe (who called themselves the Flora) medic and her spouse. When she intended to leave the tribe held her hostage and planned to sacrifice her to Mother Nature by throwing her into a lake since she was already on fire. When Cosmia defeated the six best male tribesmen she was allowed to leave under the condition to never return to Flos again. She had kept to this promise willingly rather than because she was told. Flos is a beautiful planet with many lush, green jungles, and a great scenic view. Category:Aliens Category:Plant Aliens